A Dark Past
by Violet Dahlia
Summary: A fanfic in Azkadellia's point of view in which her struggles as a child growing into an adult are masked by a dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

"Of course, mother. I've never felt better."

My mother paused, then gave me a strange look before she said, "Very well…we can go inside now; it looks as though it might rain."

As I was walking inside, I felt a strange feeling of empowerment, yet I still couldn't believe what I had said to my mother. Of course I wasn't doing well; I had just encountered a witch!

"You will tell no one of this", a raspy voice whispered inside my head. The hairs on the back of my neck rose and I felt goose bumps on my arms.

"Who's there?" I shouted, but when my mouth moved nothing came out.

"Az," I turned around to see DG, "Are you okay?

I wanted to tell her yes even though I was still shaken, but instead I found myself saying, "Am I okay? You tell me, little sister."

"I'm sorry, Az, I was scared!" She said, her eyes welling up.

I began to walk away with an air of contempt. What was happening to me? I didn't want to hurt DG in this way! But I couldn't do anything; it was as if someone was controlling me.

"That's right, little girl," It was that voice again! "I control your every move, and soon, your mind, as I continue to regain my strength."

The witch! She was inside me! Inside _my_ head, making _my_ decisions, living _my_ life.

Suddenly, I felt different and I smiled a cruel smile. This could be fun.

"The majestic queen of the O.Z. had two lovely daughters she

One to darkness she be drawn and one to light she be shone

Double eclipse it is foreseen light meets dark in the stillness between

But only one and one alone shall hold the emerald and take the throne"

"What does this mean?" I asked the witch. We were in the royal library and I found myself heading toward a huge book of the O.Z.'s history.

"It's the prophecy of the O.Z. and it's very important." She replied, "You, my dear, will be the one to hold that emerald."

"Wow…all of that power…that's…that's insane!" I slammed the book on the ground and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Get a hold of yourself, you little wench!" the witch said in annoyed voice. "If you don't do what I say, I'll make your life, and the life of your friends a living nightmare."

"Fine…" I said, giving in, "but how will I get the emerald?"

"You're going to kill DG."

The last thing I remember was feeling utterly helpless and alone. The fact that DG was soon to be gone was unbearable. Suddenly, the prophecy entered my mind, "But only one and one alone…"

It was DG's fault this happened to me. If she hadn't let go of my hand none of this would have ever happened. I walked slowly toward her room and I heard her softly snoring.

"Perfect." I thought

As I approached her, I began to recite the prophecy, "The majestic queen of the O.Z. had two lovely daughters she, One to darkness she be drawn and one to light she be shone, Double eclipse it is foreseen light meets dark in the stillness between…But only one and one alone shall hold the emerald and take the throne." I used my magic to create apparitions of my hands which began to snake towards DG's throat, "Only one and one alone…" The hands encircled her neck and began to choke her, and as I saw her eyes open in alarm and heard her gasping breath, I felt like the prophecy was meant to be. As soon as she was dead, I walked away, feeling empowered and, well, good. I wondered how satisfying this would feel when I was sitting on the throne.

"Well done, little girl," The witch said, "Well done."

(A Few Years Later) It was pelting rain and the lightning was fierce. I had on my black cloak and the horse was moving along smoothly, so I my escape from the castle was successful. Why flee from the castle? First of all, I suspected someone knew I had killed DG. Second of all, the witch told me she needed time to recuperate and restore her magic to the fullest potential, and that she was going to remain dormant for a short while. So, I was off, but little did I know what was about to happen.

An ear-splitting sound filled the sky and the light was vibrant from the strike of lightning, but before I could even comprehend what was going on, a giant tree branch was coming right toward my head. I screamed and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the smell of delicious cooking. When I tried to move however, I discovered my hands had been tied behind my back.

"Oh, no…" I thought, "What the hell happened?"

I began to observe my surroundings. It appeared I was in some sort of a tent, I which various items were scattered about, including a lantern, some playing cards, and a blanket. Suddenly, the curtain of the tent was opened and the face of a man popped through.

"Good morning," he said, "You were in quite the predicament last night."

It all came back to me just then. The storm! And the branch! I must have blacked out.

"What do you want?" I said viciously.

"Oh nothing really," he replied, "I was hoping to find more in your pockets that's all."

"Well," I said, "You have your money, now let me go!"

"Not now," he countered, "I know who you are."

I froze. Did he know about the witch?

"That's right," he said, "You're the princess and I want my full pay from the queen when she wants you back."

"They don't want—" I stopped. He couldn't find out about what happened.

"They don't want what?" he asked.

"Nothing…" I whispered.

"Well," he continued, "Now that that's over with, I'm Caleb. And you are Azkadellia I presume?"

"I thought you already had that figured out, genius."

He looked amused, "Oh, feisty aren't we?" His expression quickly changed to alarm when he realized whatever he was cooking was burning.

He rushed outside the tent and I was left alone again. Suddenly, I felt a twang of guilt as I thought of DG and my mother. I was going to be this man's captive for a while since my mother will want to have nothing to do with me because I killed DG. I expected the witch to break into my thoughts, but when she didn't, I realized she was still regaining power. I then felt empowered again, but this time I felt this way because I was free…free from the malevolence of the witch. My thoughts were interrupted by the man, Caleb, as he walked in with a steaming bowl of soup.

"So, I'm going to untie you, but don't try anything…besides, who would want to miss my spectacular soup!" He chuckled.

Oh, god, this guy is a nut job, but this could be my chance to escape. I could return home and explain to mother what had happened, or…could I? She would never forgive me…

Then, Caleb leaned toward me with a knife in hand, and reached for my hands to untie the rope. I tried not to look at him, but I couldn't help but notice his lean physique and angular face. He was attractive, to say the least, and then our eyes met. He had piercing, forest green eyes; a perfect contrast to his dark, black hair and tan skin. As soon as it had started, our glance was over. I was cut loose, and I was about to run for it. Then, I heard it…


End file.
